What Did I Know?
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: He was a serial killer and she was his victim. He kept her alive like a pet. Awaiting the right moment to strike. In his attempt to kill her, he failed. The smile she wore before death damaged him. Len is driven to kill with his devoted hate of women. Rin goes unknowing of who her attacker is. Len takes advantage of that... There will be murder. Rin&Len Will the secret be let out?
1. Prologue

**SOURPATCHKID03 here representing my new story WHAT DID I KNOW? a Rin x Len story When a serial killer falls in love yet he doesn't know.  
I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE CHARACTERS OR FIAT Just the story kapeesh alrighty let the madness begin!**

**PROLOGUE:)**

NARRATOR'S POV:

A boy of sixteen stands and walks over to his window pane. The morning sun shines through his hair highlights it, turns it as golden yellow as the sun. The boy then slowly trailed over to his bathroom that is connected to his room. Then the shower signals the beginning of a new day.

(LEN POV:)

Beautiful absolutely beautiful the way she cried out. Not with love but pain the way I thrusted my dicing knife into her frail yet pale flesh. The girl was one of my many victims , all of them the same. I would lure all these girls in with my charm. I do have good looks after all why waste them.

I'm blonde and equipped with these gorgeous cerulean eyes. I have a clean face , I'm tall I wear my hair in a tiny ponytail what's there not to love . Yet when I think of all those girls that have fallen by my hands , I smile. The little tramps got what they deserved , whores all of them.

So dirty I hate them all , wanting me to play with them. " Ha." I wouldn't spit on one of their kind. Sex was all they wanted , but they would die before that. Some would run around my mansion trying to escape .

Always the first jab they freak out start crying crawl beg for their lives to be saved. One of my victims did fight a girl with brown hair and fiery red eyes. What amazed me the most was she didn't cry or beg well near the end she did cry. So heh, I don't care about those creatures. I should go to work today but I'd be forgetting about my bunny that I kept.

The one girl who didn't cry and didn't beg I keep . How I found this girl only yesterday she was walking alone along a snowy bridge to a forest. She was wearing a skimpy school uniform with a cheap looking scarf. Strange but I caught an interest in her I asked her for a ride in my car. She replied in a sweet voice.

" No thank you, I live around here. But thanks again for the offer." She kept walking , she is a girl an enemy why not see her reaction with the knife. All I had on hand was a scalpel that belonged to my father. I let the girl continue walking while I drove ahead and parked the car.

Now all I had to do was wait for her to keep nearing. When she appeared I got out of my car prepared to kill . Ready to see another girls death and reaction. Her reaction to that blade piercing her flesh. The girl did not notice the car and continued walking . I took my chance and kept up behind her like an assassin.

I grabbed her shoulder roughly and threw her into the snow covered ground. She fell on the snow and did not let out a peep. I readied the scalpel and drove it into her non existent curve. The scalpel sliced though her like butter. The snow continued falling silently to the ground around us. The girl watched eyes widened with realization of the scene taking place.

Her blood flowed on the snow like a river. The blood was coagulating in a lumpy pool in the snow. The bow she had been wearing had been stained with her warm red liquid. Blood droplets continuously spread under her thrashed torso. She didn't scream for her body was off guard after the thirty second jab her body twitched.

Her finger tips were smudged wearing the color crimson. With my free had I swept the flaxen blonde hair from her eyes. No tears shone in her eyes, her tiny hand curled. She gazed up at me , the person who has ended her life.

And her lips stained with blood curved into a weak smile. Her foggy eyes found mine , it amazed me how she survived this far. All the blood . How could one girl be twisted enough to smile and look in to the killers eyes. She's inhuman that is just not normal.

When her eyes closed I decided to keep her as a pet since she survived this far. I picked her up holding her Mangled head and sheltering her diced neck . I laid towels in the back seat of my car and placed her in easy.

I gathered her only things she had with her and threw them in the trunk. Jumped in the car and hauled it to my house. I figured that place would have to do. My dads gone anyway and he doesn't live with me . It's perfect I know how this will all go down.

**YEAH THIS IS A PROLOGUE TO THE STORY I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

**i need reviews desperately ! Please tell me if the story is bad or good**

**or I need to change something. that's all for now but thank you for reading!**


	2. Patching Things Up

**Alright so, entire new chapter for "What did I know?" It's gonna be thee first chapter! So excited, to finally, FINALLY, start this story. So sorry that I had to make you wait, hopefully I can make it worth your while? [Yes] or [No]? Okay the answer... No one knows? Okay, okay FINE...  
Let it begin! ( * o * ) /**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I don't own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**But I do own this little story line~**

**Story:**

**What Did I Know?**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Patching things up"**

* * *

**( Len POV: )**

Finally I arrived at my house close to noon. By then the girl was bleeding like a pig. Her hand still curled in the same position as before. I had thought before reaching the house she'd be dead. Surprisingly her eyes were still open and hollow as ever. Resembling a foggy mirror, in the bathroom after a hot shower. She was looking as dead as a doornail. Just when I was going to take her to the back room her eyes opened slightly. Then it occurred that this one was going to be a fighter.

The first thing I did was wear a mask, for the surgery I was going to perform. There would be no anesthetics or injections. It would be a test to see if this pain could be endured. Slowly the scissors cut away her bloody clothing, plastered to her skin. Once those things were out of the way, there would be pressure to apply to that gash along her neck. Profusely the blood was just everywhere. Even the extra dressings were becoming soaked. All I could do was apply more bandages, a gauze here and there. Then the more difficult step had arrived, to stitch up all these wounds.

Her body was growing pale, more ever than she ever was. There was only black stitch in the case, it would have to do at the moment. The needle was already prepped which was just my luck. The sharp needle dug into the white flesh, going under and returning to me. This process would take a few hours that's for sure. The girls fingers twitched a bit and moved as the needle continued to slide in.

This was beginning to get messy, fortunately I had my gloves on. The best part of having a doctor for a father, his house was full of old unused equipment. The needle had already been sterilized and all that was left was to place some bandages in place. It was exhausting, I even worked up an appetite doing all this work. Her eyes were shut after the surgery. It made me wonder if she would actually survive, my amateur surgery to save her life.

It took me only a second to realize that my clothes were a nightmare, and I had left that naked girl on the operation table downstairs. I returned to the basement and saw her laying still in the same spot that I had left her. Just a sheen white cloth placed over her, I had to remember she wasn't dead YET. With that cloth still wrapped around her I lifted her being gentle and placed her in a room upstairs, next to my room. When she was placed there in the bed, her hand fell off the corner of the mattress. Lightly I laid her arm on her stomach not wanting her to wake up with a dead arm.

In the meantime I would shower, wash away all this thick blood and muck on my body and soul. The hot water seemed to scald my skin, to the point of it turning red. That was always a sign that told me that I was taking a good shower. The caked on blood was very difficult to get off. It was thick and still under my fingernails. This is the lifestyle that has become a routine for me. You murder someone, you must always take a shower afterwards. Apparently nowadays murderers don't follow that rule. That's the most reasonable reason that they're caught.

Unlike me, I'm always careful, there are no screw ups. You will never find cops showing up at my doorstep. I know what days there are cameras at clubs, and I lerk in the shadows. There was that girls blood all over my hands, that operation did not go as smoothly as planned. Therefore the next precaution I'll take is wearing the green outfit that haunts me. My father the surgeon he is, he wears that disgusting green suit daily.

Now that I recall it, I have always despised my father. He hates me for a dumb reason anyways. Then again, I remember that, her death was not my fault. My mother's death was nobody's fault. She had brain cancer, that is no ones cause. It happens, for all I know maybe it was her time to die. Maybe she had to leave me at three.

When I finished my shower, I got dressed and decided to do some investigating. That bunny girls backpack was in the kitchen, why not take a look through her stuff. The kitchen was dead at the time of night, only six hours ago I technically kidnapped that girl, highly doubt anybody will notice her absence.

Her bag was grey with yellow straps, pretty lame for a girl like her. Inside her bag was all her school items and student ID. Her student ID card should tell me everything I need to know. And bunny girl's name is...Rin Kagamne. I paused for a second and realized all she's missing a letter 'I' and you got my last name. I Len Kagamine, the only son of the doctor who makes miracles happen. He saves more lives than a guardian angel. Bunny girl and I aren't related somehow this I know for sure. What a surprise she goes to the same school as well. And she's in the twelfth grade?!

There must be something wrong with that, cause she looks like she's no older than sixteen. She's short, and like anorexic...she has no woman like features. No breast, or curves...just nothing... Deeper in her bag, I found piano wire and gloves, that makes me think. Does she repair pianos or something? How odd is that?

Also there was a girly cellphone and a pair of keys. With her bag half empty now, I found more treasure including a wallet and what looked like a bow. It was a white ribbon tied to an orange, now that was just plain freaky. On the fruit there was a chibi face drawn on it with cheap magic marker. Her binder had a couple pictures in the front cover of her.

"What a beautiful smile...", she took the picture with some other girl with fireball red hair and ruby eyes. "Rin...eh?" I took a closer look at the picture and noticed a cabin in the background. No longer being curious, I stuffed the backpack again with her belongings and left to my room. It was already late and dark, it had been a long day. A good nights rest should be all I need to endure tomorrow.

While entering my room, the Rin girl came to mind. It would be best to check on her before going to sleep. Inside the room, she was still as I had left her. Only this time, her breathing was haywire. It didn't sound right, I flipped on the bedside lamp and took a closer look. Her face was lobster red, her body was quivering. Most likely a reaction to no Meds after the surgery. I placed a hand on her forehead and immediately tore it away. She was burning up, but the question was, what exactly had caused this. Playing stupid has never done me good, not even in situations as serious as these.

The best I would do was pop a couple aspirins in her mouth and hope for the best. So that is exactly what I'll do. I popped the lid off the pill bottle and grabbed two pills. Two should be enough for her, then again she is like sixteen or seventeen for all I know. Maybe three would be the right amount to be used? Just to be safe, I placed three in her mouth. Forgetting that she would need water to wash those down. By the time I was about to grab some water. Her eyes opened and startled me.

Her eyes were still soft and glassy looking. If she's awake then she most likely can swallow those pills without the water. Her arm moved a bit as she moved her head gradually to me. It made me question if she remembered the face of her killer. Yet again that scary smile formed on her cracked lips. That same smile that made me want to punch a wall in, it was that Disturbing. She interested me too, just not that smile made me curious but her whole story.

Rin girl was beginning to creep me out, she made direct eye contact with me for over two minutes. When her eyes closed again, there was some relief, tension vanished from me. In a split second I left that room and returned to mine. No longer did I want to experience that anymore. That is just not normal.

* * *

**( Rin POV: )**

My head was throbbing and my body was on fire. I felt like I was going to throw up my guts and die finally. My eyes stung and my legs felt as heavy as tree trunks. It was difficult to open my eyes, just a bit. My hands were shaking for no apparent reason. I slowly touched my head to feel a bandage of some sort. Then I fell back into this bed, like texture. There was a strange boy that was staring at me for the longest time. He seemed to be bothered or troubled by something. For as soon as my eyes closed...he was gone... It was as if he was like a ghost of some kind.

His face I don't recall... I can't seem to remember what has happened. Almost my entire body was wrapped in bandages and my gut was really hurting. What happened...? Where am I...? Why...don't I know...?

My head was aching badly, it felt it was going to explode. Even my left hand had a wrap on it. For some reason I felt drowsy, enough to sleep like this. Just as before my eyelids shut to not open again. Everything was just lights out and dark...was I going to die?

* * *

**XxX**

**-Chapter End-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review Review Review Please!**

**A/N I really hope that this first chapter was interesting, and likable. After all I haven't updated this in a while. So anyone find my foreshadowing? If you did then that's great for you! Because its not in Rin's point of view if you're wondering. Len mentions something, not about the creepy smiling, but something else. Well, you will just have to see. This is going to be roughly 24 chapters or 20. I am trying to do the math. There are many events and things that are going to happen. Sorry to say but the ending is going to be unpredictable. I will shock you, and to help you out I will have more foreshadowing. This was going to be a Halloween story BUT, it doesn't matter right? A horror is a horror right? Gouda.**

**Thank You so very much for Reading!**

**-SPK03-**

**Till next time~**


	3. Pet

**Hello. Hello. Hello. Kon' ' 'nichiwa. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Hola. Hola. Hola. Halo. Halo. Halo. I'm updating this, for I am sorry that it has been a while. A long while. Last chapter...you see that Len is kinda sadistic. And I must warn you now...there is murder in the NEXT chapter...I assure you I don't hate any Vocaloids just wrote this...cause it seemed to fit with the story at the time. With that I shall be silent. Please, I must thank you for the reviews. They are very well appreciated. Thank you for your continued-support.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**What Did I Know?**

**Chapter 2**

**"Pet"**

* * *

**( Len POV: )**

I awoke the next morning feeling wonderful, aside the fact I was keeping a girl _captive_. The morning was barely upon me, that alarm clock never sounding. It always seemed to be forgotten, the whole idea of it being winter break. The snow should had been a dead giveaway. Outside the entire courtyard was decorated with snow. Even the windows were frothy due to the cold unable to find a way in. This cold was rather stubborn, for days it has been snowing. Leaves me to question why that Rin girl was walking in the direction of that forest. She was carrying, many things in that poor mans backpack.

Instead of just laying in bed all day, I should be checking on that girl. It made me curious, I was pondered on whether she died or not. The hallways were dreadfully quiet, including the rooms absolutely dead. It would be a shame that I could no longer torture her brutally. After all, she has only been staying here a day. Such a pity, to think I actually thought she was different. Inside her recovery room everything was chilly as the outside. For sure this home has a heater, can not think of a reason not to use it.

She was laying on the bed face up, and sweating. It seemed to me that she had a fever, and was really fighting. Rin girl was not going to surrender her life so easily after all. Her head slowly turned in my direction, like yesterday. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a panda with those circles. Her cracked lips opened and mouthed words to me. This time instead of running I remained standing. A shaking hand crept out from under the covers, it was out stretched to me.

Rin was looking at me as if I was her Messiah. I was far from that, more like a fallen angel. It was difficult holding back a laugh, but I managed. My hand slowly found hers, she actually spoke this time. Her angel soft voice finally sounded, audible for once.

"A,Am I g,go-ing to die...?"

Her fingertips twitched lightly, she was trying to stay with me, long enough to hear an answer. Her ocean spray eyes searched for mine in the morning light. This time we made eye contact while I spoke. "Don't worry. I won't let a thing happen to you."

Her dead lips opened a centimeter before closing again. Her survival would not be easy. It was never easy for my victims, it will never be easy now. Her eyes closed as her hand went limp. I placed her arm over her abdomen carefully and left the room silently. Maybe I would cut her a break, give her something for that fever. Then again when have I ever cut any of my previous victims a break. I stopped myself from walking to the medicine cabinet and thought it over. The words I said to her before she finally passed out again. Would I be a man of my word?

My father is a man of his word, he tells me he'll visit only once a year and he actually does it. Since I'm NOT my father I'm NOT going to help this girl. I could care less if she lives or dies, she's nothing to me but a buzzing fly. A fly that I want to murder in summer time. It's winter though, so technically not summer. I flipped on the switch to the basement, and noticed my trophy collection feeling a bit lonely. It was about time that I killed another girl.

It was barely morning it wasn't time yet. All of my killing is done during the late hours of night. The security cameras at the club are never working on Mondays. Fridays and Saturdays are when the clubs are packed with people. This time I would really be risking it. What did I care. Like I have a life anyway. I was born dead to begin with. Someone needs to dispose of those tramps, if not me who? There's to many women in the world anyway, I'm doing the world a favor. This is what I live and breathe, stalking girls, and murdering them.

I cleaned up my previous victims skeleton and put it on display. Should I donate it to science? Or should I keep it? To science, it goes, like I would have any use for that here. Cruel process, but it's life. I sell these skeletons to labs and schools in different countries and get paid for them. It's for a good cause so I am not complaining. This one skeleton should go to...a medical school in...Russia, no maybe Germany? Perhaps India? The buyers never care of where it comes from, just as long as its theirs.

The bones were a beautiful ivory, already cleaned, no skin or muscle left. I had made sure of that, after the acid dip. My trophies were still in my little desk drawer. An article of clothing here and there, but what I take is their eyes. Their eyes, are rather fascinating to look at, that's why I keep them all in a jar. They're for my own viewing. The last girl I got rid of had brown eyes, how interesting. I've never been good at making eye contact, I think it's much easier. They're eyeballs in a jar, how cool is that?

Not even paying attention to clocks I realized that it was already midday, lunch. My stomach did not growl once or make any other noise. For lunch what would I be having? Restaurant or eat at home? Restaurant, I've never learned how to cook. It was decided, I got into the car, heading out. The streets were not as busy in these parts, it was more quiet.

The restaurant was jumping, people coming in and out. The little waitress looked over in my direction. The other girl beside her noticed me as well. The two girls looked at each other and then at me. This was not going to be fun at all. All I wanted was something to eat. The little waitress rushed over with a menu. Her eyes were a peridot green, never have I seen eyes that color. She led me to a more quiet spot and got me settled.

"Can I get you anything to drink today?" She asked kindly, with a smile. Waitresses, got to love their _fake_ tones.

"Tea with no sugar would be great."

"Cold or Hot?" She quickly asked again, taking out her notepad.

"Cold..." I answered, taking my time.

"Alrighty then~!" She sang, walking back to the kitchen.

Across the room, there was another girl studying me. She had hair, blonde as it gets. She was looking over quite a few times. In my head I repeated the same question over. Should I kill 'this' girl? Should I kill HER?

Just before making my approach I stopped myself. I can't kill this girl Yet, because it's still barely afternoon. Her eyes stayed at her coffee cup, and I continued repeating that question. The little waitress came out again holding a giant serving tray. She had over fives drinks on that one tray. That was one freaky talent, holding a tray with one hand. It's good to be financially safe. I don't have to work or worry about anything. All I do is go to school, hang out with friends, kill, and come home.

"Are you _ready_ to order?" Gumi, or waitress girl asked again. Her name-tag was a little odd looking, for starters it had flowers on it. Tiny flowers probably drawn on with pen.

"No...is there anything you prefer?" I questioned, still with my face in the menu. Waitress girl taped the pen on a picture of a sand which. It was mostly vegetables...carrots... I HATE carrots and leeks. Even when I was younger, I wanted to obliterate all vegetables.

"What's wrong you don't like vegetables?" She timidly tapped the pen again.

"Do you prefer anything else?"

"Oh! We have daily specials! Today's roast beef." She exclaimed with a sweet smile. She readied her notepad again.

"Is it good?", my eyes glanced at the picture. It looked edible, good enough to eat.

"Yes. Many people order it." She said, with her sparkling eyes staring at me. "I've actually tried it before...I think..."

"Alright I'll give it a whirl." I stated sounding monotone. She picked up the menu, then returned to the kitchen yet again. Sitting there sipping the tea, my instincts were telling me not to look up. Not trusting _instincts_, I peer up and see that blonde staring back at me. This is so annoying! God! What I would give to cut that stupid bitch... She's really asking for a knife to be wedged in that neck. Despite my sudden urge to kill the staring lady, I acted normal. No longer paying her mind, I stared out the window.

Outside, the snow continued falling. It fascinated me, I must had been staring out that window for over twenty minutes. The green haired girl brought me a dish of hot food. The plate was steaming, and it smelling rather good. She surprised me, I thought the food was going to suck.

"You won't be disappointed." She last said before leaving again. Just how long was I staring out that window? That blonde lady was nowhere in sight. If only she could have fallen by my blade too...

Could not help but, eat half the portion. I had some killing to do later, can't afford to get fat. One of my victims is running, and I can't catch them. That would be my fault for packing on the pounds. I'm a serial killer, not a baker!

It was still bright outside by the time I left the restaurant. It was not time...Yet. This would be fun. I would do this in my casual clothes. There was already a spare suit in the back of my car. My weapons of choice...the meat cleaver or the tire iron? Then there's the acid...but that's for clean up... I would choose later on, the weapon had to be right, just right. The victim had to be the right girl, but then again they're all the same.

My iPhone read the time that was entirely wrong. In my mind, the thought of that girl popped in my mind. Rin-girl, what if she woke up? This time trusting instincts, I actually drove back home. The car was speeding down the empty streets, that were my private zone. My property, my acres of land, my mansion, I do what I please.

All my _instincts_ were wrong, she was still dead looking. The one thing that was noticeable, was the blood slowly showing up throughout her bandages. Operation time again?

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Snow is white until blood droplets stain it crimson, then the light headed feeling sets in... Your eyes lids begin to feel heavy and then everything goes black. You don't wake up, you die. How I did experience this feeling? Well, I'll get to it, wait~

My name is...I forgot. When I regain my conscience I'm in a different world, surrounded by white. My vision is blurry, but it cleans up somewhat. I find myself in an unknown place, strapped in some kind of vice. I examine myself and notice the wounds I have. They're deep, I can't even remember anything...not who I am. Though I'm pretty sure, I did know who I was. Is this some sort of illusion or dream that I am not able to wake from?

I try to remain calm, but these straps keep me from relaxing. Slowly, I attempt to move my leg, but am stricken with pain in my abdomen. The pain moves sending shocks throughout my body. My legs were twitching, my eyes were wincing with the pain of moving. Then, these straps constricted, snapping down, growing tighter. Finally I saw it, felt the warm but cold. My eyes filled with water because of the harsh pressure. It hurt...terribly...

These bandages around my body heated up and that tiny dot of blood grew, spreading more. If I didn't die then, I guess the time is now. Farewell strange white place...

Just when I was going to say good bye a man in white appeared. He said something to me as he drew nearer.

"Oo, you shouldn't have been moving around. It automatically clamps down if you move."

Out of nowhere he pulled out syringe and drove it into my neck, pushing down quickly. That death feeling suddenly found its way back to me.

* * *

**Len POV:**

I leave the room for a second after fixing her bandages and return to find her dying again! I can walk through what I just witnessed so easily. I enter the lab room, find her trying to get out. Also she is bleeding like there is no tomorrow. That was enough out of the stupid girl. It was a rather shock to find her awake. With that I gave her a heavy sedative to keep her sedated for the time being.

She finally dosed off into dream land and gave me the opportunity to fix her up. Again. My hands carefully pulled at her wraps to view her wounds. The one to her lower abdomen had the stitches split, because of that damn buckle. My dad being a doctor taught me how to patch up wounds.

For some surprising reason, I found myself staring at the pet. I mean, she is pale, I'll admit somewhat pretty. She has this golden blonde hair past her bra. Wait! What am I saying?! Ugh, she's just a despicable _creature_, with pretty water oasis eyes. She's slim, and has a B-cup, maybe god doesn't hate her that much. It must had been an hour that I had been staring. For what damn reason?!

This was stupid watching her for an hour. This is my murder time I am wasting. How stupid can you be? Well, there is always tomorrow, just till the 'Pet' awakens. The only think I was killing was time standing around doing nothing.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**That'll conclude this chapter. NEXT chapter someone is going to die and Rin awakens. Things shall get interesting...Very... Hopefully that wasn't so bad. Is this story really keeping folks wondering? Well if it is GOOD. There will & shall not be any spoilers. If found some of my foreshadowing already then awesome for you. You're on fire, not literally. But, role wise. This is I estimate 18 chapters at the most. So you got till then to find out what the shock factor/s will be... There is around five in total. I will surprise you with the ending... That's all I gotta say... This originally was a Halloween story. Hope you don't mind creepy stories in April.**

**Hint***

**-Okay, I'll give you a hint for one shock coming up-"Rin Memory"**

**Eh, Nothing else I can Say**

**I appreciate the reviews and follows for this story! Thank you so very much for reading!**

**[ Sourpatchkid03 ]**

**Dōmo arigatō!**


	4. Playing games

**Goody I get to begin this new chapter. This was the second story I published. Has any of my writing improved? I hope so. First was The Act Of Immorality, second was this story then Sour Patch. My three small stories. If you did review this, thank you. If you did not...then alright. Hope you do Some Day. Not pushing anything. You have a few chapters to predict what the shocker is. After this one that is... Enjoy my first horror story.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**Story**

**What Did I know?**

**Chapter 3**

**"Playing games"**

* * *

**Len POV:**

The pet was completely, utterly beat. Her uniform that was on her earlier was evidence of the grueling attack. It had to be disposed of properly. The best way to rid myself of that burden was to burn it. The incinerator would lend me a helping hand. Meanwhile the near death girl would stay laying on the table with her silence surrounding her. I took her bloody, holy uniform and finally got rid of it. The fire ate at the fabric until it all disappeared. That would no longer be in the way. Next thing to go is her life. It will take awhile for her to recover. I shall be patient, and wait for her to heal. It would not be fair to kill her when she is as weak as a new born deer. Few months shall do. I will be waiting RIN.

After disposing of the evidence I decided to move the pet to a more nicer place to die. My guest room, that had to belong to my father's cheap hooker before she went missing. All the work of a fourteen year old me that had been desperate for some attention. She didn't die that painfully. All I did was bash her skull in repeatedly with an expensive bust. That was of my father's face. That was just too easy. The bitch was asking for me to kill her. Women like her should be put to death at birth. The moment that her first words were spoken she should had been shot. If no one could do it, or live with themselves killing an infant. They should be shot as well. Why not just get rid of all the weak links. It should not be hard enough. I for one am glad that I got to murder that bitch Clara.

It was revenge for her pulling me by the ponytail and pushing me. No woman fucks with me and lives to tell the story. The bitch even wanted me to be alone with her. Just so that she could have more fun punishing me for no reason. For all the times she has called me cute. Pinched me and drug me around, forcing me to call her mother. She was far from beautiful. My mother Ann would be turning in her grave seeing my father with that woman. My mother did not deserve to die the way she did. Her whole situation was messed up. Now that I think of it. When people ask me if my mother is a model I would say she was. How she died was quite devastating.

My mother Ann was a famous model, my father saw her and immediately wanted her. They fell for each other, married and no later did she expect me. When I was born my mother did everything she could to get her body back. She starved, she exercised and almost killed herself with all the weight loss programs. Finally when she did return to modeling she was bigger than ever. Everyone loved her, except the one woman who had to end her life. Her name was Lily. I will never what she did to my mother out of jealousy. She kidnapped my mother from a parking lot and from there took her to a desolated location to murder her.

For two weeks my mother's body had been missing. Then on the third week she was finally found. Her body all battered and pale. All the life drained from her, the words that the sadistic broad engraved on her chest. "Female Dog", those characters were written on her flesh most likely when she was alive. The morgue told my Father all that had happened. I never knew what happened to my mother. Her death was a mystery till I was snooping around my father's files. He kept all the details hidden. It shocked me reading that at the age of thirteen. A year later I took my rage out on Clara.

My first victim was my messiest. Blood rained from her skull. Every hit she accepted the more louder the screams were. Her eyes staring directly at me. The sick feeling that grew in my stomach after killing her on the tile floors. The cleanup was the worst. Her body had to be moved to the basement. My father returning from his meeting was another factor in my mind. Being caught in the act of getting rid of a dead body was not. With adrenaline staying strong in my veins, I dumped her corpse into the acid and let it eat her away. A gas mask strapped to my face while carrying out this dark deed.

The acid did most of my work, while I had to do the rest myself. Only once or twice did I witness my father making his cadavers and skeletons to sell. Those memories would be my reference. The hatred that had been held in for ages had finally needed to be released. Even though the process of getting rid of evidence took ages. Clara would be one of my many victims. From this one experience I would learn better ways to kill and clean up after my messes. Now it is even better than ever. They seem to be easier to kill. They are flies, mere moths attracted to the light. Which in this case would be me. Clara was an ugly moth. One that needed to die. It had to me to do it.

Finally when I cleaned up her bones, I put her in my closet. My father had given me skeletons before to study as a child, she would blend. He moved on after her disappearance anyway, cops did not suspect a thing. In fact she told him a white lie. Saying that she was going to the mall. All of the things she had on her I destroyed. Her existence vanished. For all my father knows she most likely was abducted by aliens. No one would suspect a fourteen year old boy left alone at home on a Thursday night. The next day would be as normal as any other day.

Recalling that woman made me forget about the one in front of me. Her breathing was barely heard. Good sign of life, to find just as I was about to place some sheets over her in respect. She should be out till tomorrow morning or so it estimates to. She has until then to prove a major sign of life. She needs to speak to me. Breathing will not do. Though it is a start for now. Dry blood stayed at the corners of her lips untouched. It was bothering me to be continuously staring at her face. That face must make other men's heart flutter and beat rapidly. Nothing with me. A pretty face is just one thing, what is important is me killing her. Her water oasis looking eyes will be added to my collection.

Knowing that RIN would be sleeping beauty for a whole night, I decided to hit the town. My favorite club that has no cameras since it's new. This place is too available to me. People going in and out. Perfect place to scope out a target. Tonight would be different, my victim would be coming to me. Remembering to play it smart I had already made preparations. My spare suit in the trunk with my tools. It is barely going to be ten o'clock, the night is still young. That gives me thirty minutes to find someone. On a school night teens go home before twelve being on time for a curfew. There is no young adult alive that wants to hear their parents constantly bitching them.

The club was jumping. The walls black decorated with cheap glitter and faded lights. The outfits on girls seeming less and less fancy. Entirely casual mixed with ,'I want to be found in a ditch raped and dead.' Wonder how many people will cry over the vanishment of that scank. Who wears uncomfortable shoes like that to dance in. Hope she knows how to run in those heals. Highly doubt it. She face plants and breaks an ankle, she dies simple as that. No chance to try out my new favorite weapon. The meat cleaver. It kills efficiently enough. One blow to the head or neck and it brings instant death.

This girl was checking me out in every way possible. From my eyes to my waist. What does she care about my belt size? It is actually none of this stranger's business. Blonde or not. She was looking pretty much starved herself. Smoking trying to seem more adult than she already was. This was getting on my nerves. Her lips being pressed to that cig and the smoke shooting out like a train. She is a train since she moves rather fast. She answers every move I make or more like reacts to it. I wink, she blushes turning red like a ripe tomato in season.

"What's your name doll?" I made her feel special by speaking to her romantically. A gloved hand grazed over arm. The girl's long neon ponytail swayed with her graceful movement. To me it seemed that shy was not shy about giving out her information. That is when it hit me. She found something she liked about me. Alike me she pinpoints fine qualities in a man. It made me sick to think that. Only a quality. One single thing that draws her to me. What could it be though? What does she like about me? It has to do with my appearance...

"It's Neru." She finally told me her name not being shy about it. "What's yours cutie?"

She called me 'cute' that was more fuel to my internal fire. In order to keep my cool, I bought the girl a drink. The bartender did not bother to look at us. He just tossed a drink our way taking the money like a token. The girl smiled stirring the toothpick with an olive stabbed to it.

"My name's Lee..." The only thing that happened to come to my mind. It was in an article. "What brings you to a night club on a Thursday?"

"Oh, a friend told me that this place is full of cute guys." Neru or so she calls herself told me her reason. "And um... You are pretty cute yourself."

I was about ready to snap and split this girl's lip. But the thoughts of me killing her slowly and painfully contained me back into place. If I play my cards right this girl will end up in my car as drunk as can be. The more distant she becomes to her mind the better. Nothing will be suspected. She will simply be too relaxed and carefree to think about dying. No struggle... That's no fun. Her woman like hand reached from another drink and I blocked her. There's no fun in killing dead prey. Her flashy topaz eyes gazed up into mine. That's where I saw my trophy. Those eyes are just so shiny, too odd to pass up.

Taking her hand without any words, I left with her. She smiled with pride squeezing my hand back. This was disgusting, displeasing the definition of infuriating. The sound of her heals smacking against the pavement was starting to drive me mad too. There was not one thing that I liked about this creature. Her face sprayed with that shameful pink defines despicable as well. Just the touch of my hand has this girl ready to go. Her hand was growing sweaty even though the night air was hitting her. A sweet refreshing breeze was sending my hair back a bit. Neru was more than happy to get in my car. The click of that unlock button was clearly the 'okay' to feel free.

While my eyes were on the road and her, I caught her looking at a certain spot. She kept staring at my belt. Ever since the club, it is the only thing that captures her eye. Stopping in front of an isolated area on the side of the road she questioned me.

"W-what are we h-here for?" She slurred a bit continuing to stare. My demeanor did not change once. My hate towards her was not revealed in any way.

"I like to have sex in weird places..." I coughed a bit throwing out a sign that it was something not to be shared with others. Obviously my voice sounded embarrassed enough to convince her. Before I know it she jumps me wrapping herself on me like an octopus.

"There's a blanket in the trunk." I managed to say through her hair in my face. "I should get it." She sat up trying to unzip her tight dress. In the drunk there was more than a blanket. My weaponry was there and ready for me. The thing I grabbed was my favorite weapon and my gloves. My hands hid in the blanket holding the meat cleaver. The blanket would lure her out of the car for sure. In my mind a million ideas of how to end her popped up. Chop off her head. Take out her legs. Slice and dice her throat. Deliver a couple nice slaps to the torso. Chop her hands off. Cut off her lady fingers, decorated with fake nails and glittery polish.

She saw me with a blanket and leaped up. Neru was a happy camper waiting for me to put the blanket down and jump her bones. None of that would take place tonight. The last gasp that escapes her mouth before the final blow will be all she does. The neon blonde rolled on her stomach waiting patiently. Dropping the blanket I snapped into killer mode. First swing goes though the air startling her. She screams and fights as I sit on her back, forcing her face into the ground. My free hand holds her right arm behind her back painfully. My other hand holds the weapon to her skinny, rail arm.

"Please don't kill me!" She cries as I bend her arm that's pinned behind her back. "I have a family!"

"Everybody does!" I raised my voice when delivering my second swing to her left arm. With all my force, and anger held within, her left arm paid the toll. It fell limp to the ground. She screamed like a cat getting skinned alive. It was very rewarding. Her constant screams and cries encouraged me.

"That was just your arm." I laughed fiendishly as her blood was shed. "What else should I cut?"

"You bastard!" She spat though tears and dirt. "Fuck you!"

"Aw, so your fingers shall go next!" I drug her dead, separated arm before her and chopped the fingers off in one slap.

"See one strike. All gone." I exclaimed pointing out what I'm capable of. "Don't fuck with me bitch!"

"Please no!" She begged this time when I held the cleaver over her right knee. "No! Don't!" Not listening or considering her pleads, I swung the cleaver through her leg.

"Your life is now worth more than your arm and leg!" I could not hold back my uncontrollable laughter. Her eyes expressed her horrendous shock. Seeing this much blood would make any person go dizzy. Except me of course. This is nothing compared to the last one. That girl was a gusher. Note to self when slashing an artery on a persons neck. Wear safety goggles. Things will get messy...

"Somebody help me!" She wailed for aid yet nothing happened. It just made me more furious with her. Picking up whatever was left of her arm I bagged. Her body parts would go into bags, garbage bags. Considering that's where she belongs. In the trash with those other women.

"Do you want to know something." I began while pacing back and forth. "I like your eyes."

"Please don't! Don't! Don't!" She harped when my gloved hand touched her eye roughly. The scalpel in my pocket should dig that sucker out perfectly.

"You should be grateful that I'm not uneducated in anatomy." I spoke calmly holding the scalpel. She forced her head into the ground crying. This part should not be so bad. All I'm going to do is sever her optic nerve then pop her eye out. Not a long process. One quick slice and sharp pain. My gloved hand grabbed hold of her long hair, forcing her head upward. She screamed over and over, squeezing her eyes shut. This was making my job harder. My patience was at a loss. Using my scalpel I dug it into her cheek watching it come out through the other side filthy. If she wouldn't have pissed me off I would've spared her pretty, dog face.

Couple gurgles, bubbles of blood and she still lives. That familiar red dripping out her swollen, beefy cheek. That eye of hers would be mine. One way or another. Pulling back her eyelids with two slippery, wet fingers her eye was finally open, exposed. Puffy raw salmon pink, just the way they always are. The sharp edge of the weapon will not be used yet. First the eye must be separated from the socket. Her breathing got more drastic and hoarse. It sounded wonderful, giving me the heads up that this was not pain-free.

One rocky movement and out comes her eye. Veins and nerve still attached. No screams just gurgling noises, blood dripping profusely out the whole in her cheek. If I hadn't took her eye she could've become a pet. But since she called me cute she shall die. The first woman I killed had called me cute.

"As cute as a button!" I yelled unable to hold back a reaction to a flashback. Her face comes into view, those lips of hers torment me. All her words said to me will stay with me. Until the day I die, which won't be soon due to my strong declination. Nothing will ever stop me not even the police or society. No one could possible touch me.

A single hand reached for my ankle. In ire my foot moved on its own, stepping on the hand that had reached. The girl at my feet was barely holding on. Her life was near its end. All the doctors in the world could not help her in the position she is in right now. A bastard is what she called me. I may be a asshole and a psychopath, but a bastard. I am not. My mother knew exactly who she was marrying and who she got to impregnate her. She did all of this to herself. Her death was all on her. Having to go back to modeling. She never had to go back. My father's salary is great enough. He could buy countries if he wanted to! It never had to be this way! She did not need to die! She died without cause! There was no reason to! She was stupid! All that she did was for nothing! Why did she make that choice! Just to get killed off like another pesky fly! I hate her decision! I hate everything!

I had to calm myself. I was screaming like a maniac in the middle of nowhere. The girl was laying on the ground inactive. Her body, right where I had left her. Untouched, the only difference was the blood pool flourishing. The time it took me to free my anger it took for her to die. Not wasting anytime, I began the cleanup. Collecting her corpse and remains. Bagging and constantly watching my back. The definition of paranoid could never describe the feeling. Keeping a dead body in your drunk is merely close to nerve wrecking. The stench of blood and death does not bother me at all. The fact of me holding onto an eyeball of a girl in a coffee mug was worse. It feels as if her dead eyes are still focused on me.

The sticking feeling grew in my stomach. The faster I changed out of the bloody clothing the better. My extra suit came in handy. Inspecting the area closely before leaving I had to find a way to cleanse the ground. But feeling sure that nobody would find it by morning, I left. The dirt would absorb the liquid nutrients and thank me for the food. That was my own personal way of getting rid of the emotion of anger. The only way to give myself relief. Killing women brings me joy. The expression that each one possesses before their brutal deaths. That is what inspires me.

None of my murdering habits bother me. When I go home afterword I drive with a wide grin stitched onto my pretty face. Coming home and carrying a corpse on my back is no issue either. All of the parts and evidence go into the acid to take a long, nice dip. Then by the time I come back the body is impossible to identify. The smell is a problem. That is why my gas mask will always be in my favor. The Chemicals are dangerous but they do exactly what they are supposed to. Destroy proof so no trace remains. Nothing but the 'cleaning bones' process left. Making sure that nothing has any evidence. The bones being polished and bleached. Being drilled into with power drills.

Playing puzzles with matching up the entire skeleton structure. Making sure everything is where it is supposed to be. The girl's body had been transformed after this whole routine. She was looking more skinnier than ever. Considering the fact all that was left of her was bones. On the black market she will probably be sold for a decent price. Little close to nothing pending on her worth. Her fingers are missing on one side after all. With the wires and all the holes her price will drop. Her fingers are a mangled mess. No one wants to buy a jacked up, faulty skeleton. She will fit in just fine with the other rejects. In my closet.

All the other victims that had brought out the ugly side of me. Begging me to cut of strips of their healthy skin. Leaving me no choice but to torture them to death. Starting my way from the bottom to the top. Aiming for tendons, locating the main arteries and finding there weak spots. All hate when I use a clamp to keep jaws open. The staple gun is worse. Don't let me get started on razor blades, needles and deadly air bubbles. Pure oxygen alone is an enemy to the brain and veins.

The one victim that tried to get away died during my experiment. My syringe experiment with blood thinner. Well rat poison to make things more clearer. The effects are amazing to witness, but the victim was relatively a fighter. She fought for her life yet ended up killing herself. I offered her a syringe, and persuaded her into thinking that it was an antidote. In less than a second she swipes it and injects it into her neck. Seconds later she collapses. Serves her right for ever trusting me. The false antidote was pure air. Oxygen. A simple air bubble. There is no antidote for rat poison unless you get new blood to filter out the tainted.

Good kills, good times. Letting my mind run about murder I forgot about the pet. Most likely it was sleeping away. Most likely dreaming of death. The pain has to be doing a number on her weak, frail body. Those deep stab wounds should be throbbing with pain. Sending messages to her mind for her to scream out in agony. At least that is what I shall dream of. Her suffering and dying the most humane way possible. On Meds. The morphine and tranquilizer should be enough.

Early in the morning, my plan will be this. I sneak into the room she is in. Then inject her with enough sleeping medication to keep her sleeping forever. With no food or water, the body she owns shall turn on her. Devouring her alive and in coma state. Perfect plan. It's settled then. Tomorrow she dies this time. No more giving second chances. No more mercy!

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review please!**

**That wasn't so bad. Was it? I assure you that I don't hate Neru. I don't hate any vocaloids. I will update this story sometime next month. Hope that death want so horrible. She bled to death, it could've been way worse. He did after all stab her face. Alright. Enough of my stupid talk. The shocker hint* is still the same. It has to do with Rin's memory. What will happen when she comes face to face with her assaulter? Who knows if she knows about what occurred? Maybe there is a link...**

**I appreciate the reviews and follows for this story! Thank you so very much for reading!**

**[ Sourpatchkid03 ]**

**Dōmo arigatō!**


End file.
